Solo la mitad
by Prinkipissa Andreas
Summary: Katniss esta en el 13, es el Sinsajo y el futuro de todo Panem depende de ella, sin embargo lo único que desea es recuperar a Peeta del secuestro al que el Capitolio lo sometió, porque lo ama y sabe que sin él, ella es solo la mitad.
1. Regreso

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia (mi segunda historia y esta vez de los Juegos del Hambre). La idea se me ocurrió escuchando música, básicamente voy a cambiar lo ocurrido en Sinsajo, casi todo lo principal es igual pero algunas cosas serán de mi invensión, todo esto para que todos tengan un final un poco más feliz. Espero y les guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes presentados a continuación no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Suzanne Collins yo solo los utilizo para mis locas ideas.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Regreso.**_

 **POV de Katniss**

Me miro los zapatos, veo como una fina capa de ceniza se deposita sobre el cuero gastado; detrás de mí está la Pradera y frente mío un mar color gris en donde antes solía estar mi hogar, no queda nada, todo por mi culpa, yo los maté con mi flecha, mi acto de rebelión inconsciente causó que los mataran a todos aún cuando ninguno tenía nada que ver con esto. Hace un mes, las bombas del Capitolio arrasaron el 12, acabaron con todo excepto con la Aldea de Vencedores que se libró del incendio como vivienda para futuros visitantes capitolinos, reporteros que filmaran la tragedia como aviso para los distritos o agentes de la paz encargados de acabar con quienes decidan volver...

Pero claro nadie volverá, solo yo lo he hecho aún en contra de los deseos del 13 decían que sería una empresa sumamente costosa, les creo ya que ahora mismo unos 12 aerodeslizadores me vigilan desde el cielo, pero de todos modos me permitieron volver para evitar perder más tiempo, creyeron que esto me convencería de aceptar ser su Sinsajo. ¿Qué es lo que hago aqui? me pregunto, de verdad esto facilitará la decisión, podría huir, correr hacia el bosque, ocultarme todo para evitar que me vuelvan a utilizar como pieza de sus juegos, haria lo que sea para evitar causar más daños.

Fácilmente podría huir, después de todo ya que me queda, mi familia y mis amigos están a salvo, ya no hay Distrito 12 al cual volver, por qué debería luchar, sin embargo algo me sigue atando a la Rebelión. Peeta, debo rescatarlo es lo único que me queda, si tan solo pudiese estar segura de que sigue con vida...

-Katniss, ¿segura de que no quieres que bajemos?-me dice mi mejor amiga, Madge, a través del intercomunicador. Esta arriba junto a Gale, en uno de los aerodeslizadores, ambos observandome, listos para bajar a apoyarme en caso de que la situación sea demasiado para mi. Recien sali del hospital, estoy mentalmente desorientada segun los medicos por lo que todos temen que sufra un crisis, me doy cuenta que justo eso parece que ocurre pues aun estoy de pie frente a la carretera, totalmente inmóvil y perdida en mis pensamientos.

Comienzo a caminar, mientras rechazó su oferta.

\- No, estoy bien.

Mis dos mejores amigos pidieron bajar conmigo, sin embargo los rechace así que dejaron de insistir entendiendo que esto debo afrontarlo sola. Dirijo mis paso hacia la plaza siguiendo el camino de cadáveres que se extiende frente a mi, pensando en que por mi culpa todos murieron y muy pocos de nosotros sobrevivieron, más del noventa por ciento de la población del 12 murió. Los ochocientos restantes están en el 13 a salvo, todo gracias a Gale que llevó a todos los que pudo a la Pradera, entre ellos mi familia, la suya y Margde que por suerte se encontraba en mi casa con todos ellos, lamentablemente su familia y la Peeta no tuvieron tanta suerte, ahora se encuentran completamente solos, en el 12 no les queda nada y en el 13 solo me tienen a mi y a Gale, sus amigos y nada más.

Llego a donde antes estaba la panadería de la familia de Peeta, ahí solo queda el horno, como dije aquí ya no le queda nada salvo yo. Me doy la vuelta para continuar pero tropiezo con algo, lo observo y me doy cuenta que es un pedazo de la horca, lo cual me trae a la mente lo que tanto me atormenta tanto despierta como dormida: imágenes de Peeta siendo torturado para sacarle una información que no posee. Quisiera hacerle saber que no está solo, pero lo está y no puedo ayudarlo. Eso es lo que menos soporto.

Salgo corriendo hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, entro a mi casa y cierro la puerta, que se supone que voy a hacer, regresar de verdad me ayudará a tomar una decisión, no lo se. Me pregunto como se supone que ser el Sinsajo ayudará a los rebeldes si cada vez que hago algo alguien sale herido. Y aunque fuera a ayudar, ¿aceptaría?, quiero pensar que si pero eso no es posible, y no puedo huir ya que aún me queda la esperanza de cumplir mi promesa de que Peeta sobreviva, hasta que lo logre no podré hacer otra cosa.

Me vuelvo cuando escucho un bufido. En la cocina con el lomo arqueado, el pelo sucio y la pata doblada y herida, está el gato más feo del mundo, seguro sobrevivió a base de ratas y a vuelto en busca de mi hermana. Seguramente lo podremos ocultar en el 13, tenerlo le devolverá algo de alegría. Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto, así que me acerco a él y le digo.

-Ven aquí Buttercup- no viene, no me extraña con eso de que me adora- Que ¿acaso no quieres ver a Prim?

Con eso se acerca corriendo, lo cargó y me acerco al armario donde está la bolsa de caza, la sacó y lo meto sin ningún miramiento, tomó otra bolsa y en ella meto una foto de mis padres en su boda y el libro de plantas. La bolsa me ha recordado algo, la chaqueta de caza de mi padre, la traje antes de los juegos y ahora me alegro, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría hecha cenizas. Subo a mi dormitoria a por ella y me la pongo, por unos segundos me reconforta pero entonces comienzo a tener una extraña sensación, observó la habitación y escucho por si algo malo está por ocurrir, pero nada.

Entonces lo noto. Un horrible olor, empalagoso y artificial, que solo puede provenir de algo. Busco alrededor de la habitación hasta hallarla, una sola rosa blanca sobre mi cómoda, solo una persona pudo enviarla, el presidente Snow. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomo mi bolsa y salgo de mi casa para pedir que el aerodeslizador se acerque para poder huir, subo a la escalera que bajaron para mi y la corriente me paraliza hasta que llegó arriba. Dentro me esperan mis amigos, que me miran preocupados por cómo me habrá afectado lo que vi, antes de que diga nada Gale me pregunta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- respondo aunque quiero gritar que Snow me dejo una rosa, me callo porque se que sonare loca, tal vez y lo esté. Aviento la bolsa a un asiento vacío y me coloco al lado, para hacerlo todo más insoportable ese maldito gato no ha parado de maullar desde que subimos, supongo que no le gusta la bolsa.

-Ahora entiendo por que volviste-me dice Madge, seguro sabe que me ocurre otra cosa, pero al igual que yo no lo menciona.

-Si, sabía que era casi imposible que sobreviviera pero debía intentar encontrarlo, por Prim-digo, aunque ahora me arrepiento porque el estúpido gato aún no se calla, ya hasta me dieron ganas de tirarlo por la ventana y de hecho se lo digo- Cállate ya o si no te tiro por la ventana.

Claro que no me entiende, pero entiende el tono por lo que su única respuesta es hacer más ruido y bufar de vez en cuando. Sabía que no funcionaria pero al menos la situación hace reir a mis amigos aligerando la tensión que surgió desde el momento en que llegamos al 12. Veo que Margde saca a Buttercup de la bolsa y él se calma de inmediato, al parecer únicamente me molestara a mi.

-Katniss no entiendo como no puedes llevarte bien con alguien tan adorable- me dice Madge, pienso que contestarle pero alguien se me adelanta.

-Es que son tan parecidos que es imposible que se soporten, que acaso no la has visto con Haymitch- le dice Gale divertido.

-Ya me gustaría ver como alguno de los dos logra aguantarlo más de cinco minutos. Además ese gato y yo no tenemos nada en común- eso solo causa que se rian de mi, lo cual es perfecto prefiero eso a recordar lo que le pasó a mi gente, así que continuamos hablando y bromeando el resto del viaje, ya que la alternativa es derrumbarnos por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Llegamos al 13, así que Madge vuelve a meter al gato a la bolsa, al menos ahora si se queda callado no estoy segura de que me dejen meterlo al distrito. En el 13 todo funciona como relojito, todos tienen sus responsabilidades y un horario que deben seguir al pie de letra, nada se desperdicia y todo tiene su función, así que no creo que entiendan el concepto de mascota inútil. Otra cosa del 13 es que está bajo tierra lo cual aumenta mi antipatía hacia el distrito pues no puedes salir al aire libre a menos que lo marque tu horario y eso es muy poco al menos para nosotros, además me recuerda a las minas donde murió mi padre así que me cuesta demaciado bajar las escaleras que nos llevan a los compartimientos donde vivimos.

Seguimos bajando varios pisos rumbo al compartimiento de mi familia, en el solo habitan Prim y mi madre ya que yo vivo junto con Madge en el que está enfrente, en un inicio se supone que ella viviría sola pero yo no quería dejarla así que en cuanto salí del hospital me mude con ella, de esa manera nos damos mutuo apoyo con las pesadillas, las que me acosan desde los juegos y las que a ella no dejan dormir después de lo que presenció en el 12, al menos en eso no está sola yo estoy con ella. Al fin llegamos al compartimiento, pero me detengo antes de entrar dudosa sobre lo que le dire a mi familia.

-¿Qué les voy a contar sobre el 12?-les pregunto a mis amigos.

-No te preguntaran nada ellas lo vieron todo, estarán más preocupadas por ti- me dice Gale y veo que Madge asiente confirmando lo que dice- Al igual que nosotros.

-Tranquilos, sobreviviré- les digo medio en broma mientras abro la puerta.

Al entrar noto como Prim y mi madre me miran con preocupación, así que antes de que digan nada vacío la bolsa sobre la cama de Prim que de inmediato se lanza a abrazarlo. Así las 18:00 pasan de "Reflexión" a "Adoración al gato", mientras mi hermana se aferra al gato mi madre toma la foto de su boda y la abraza y yo me limito a observarlas, en este momento es casi como estar en casa, casi si no me faltara algo. Peeta.

Conversamos un poco hasta que dan las "18:30-cena", así que salimos todos juntos hacia el comedor, volver al 12 valió la pena por este pequeño momento con ellos, en el que nos sentimos como en casa otra vez.

* * *

 **Como pueden ver en este capitulo no hubo casi nada diferente pero más adelante se notaran más los cambios. Les agradecería que me dejasen un review para saber que opinan de la historia, acepto lo que sea quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, en serio se los agradecería mucho ya que aún soy nueva y me gustaría mejorar.**

 **Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


	2. La entrevista

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, la verdad quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos o siguen mi historia pero especialmente a los que me dejaron un pequeño review motivándome a continuar la historia, así que mi agradecimiento especial a** **Guest y** **Lori.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Bueno ya saben nada de esto me pertenece, de ser así todos habrían sido felices y comerían perdices, en fin, todo esto le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **La entrevista.**_

 **POV de Gale.**

A penas salimos del compartimiento de la familia de Katniss, mi brazalector comienza a sonar, es una especie de brazalete que recibe mensajes escritos y se reserva para los más importantes en la causa, un estatus que gane como "salvador" del 12. Miro el mensaje y le digo a Katniss.

-Nos necesitan a los dos en la sala de mando- nos despedimos de los demás y nos dirigimos a lo que seguro será otra reunión para tratar de convencer a Katniss de ser el Sinsajo.

Cuando entramos a la sala observó que todos están frente a una pantalla que retransmite la programación del Capitolio, de esa manera nosotros nos informamos sobre lo que ocurre en el bando enemigo, volteo a ver a Katniss y por su cara seguro se está planteando escapar ahora que nadie presta atención pero entonces Plutarch la ve y le hace señas de acercarse, ambos lo hacemos mientras me pregunto que hay en la televisión que le puede interesar a mi amiga.

Fijamos nuestra atención en la pantalla y veo que aparece Caesar Flickerman, eterno presentador de los juegos. Si está en pantalla solo se me ocurre una razón así que no me sorprende que, cuando anuncian quién es su invitado, presenten a Peeta. Seguro se trata de alguna propaganda del Capitolio, así que la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué le prometieron o le hicieron a Peeta para que haga esto?, pero la respuesta está justo frente a mi, abriéndose paso a empujones para acercarse a la pantalla. Es Katniss, aún intenta protegerla, salieron de la arena pero los juegos aún continúan.

-Bueno..., Peeta..., bienvenido de nuevo- vuelvo a prestar atención a la pantalla cuando oigo a Caesar hablar.

-Imagino que no pensabas volver a entrevistarme, Cesar- responde Peeta, sonriendo un poco.

-Confieso que no. La noche antes del Vasallaje... Bueno, ¿quien iba a pensar que volveríamos a verte?

-No formaba parte de mi plan, eso te lo aseguro- dice Peeta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que a todos nos quedó claro cuál era tu plan, sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss y tu hijo pudieran vivir.

-Exacto, pero había gente con otros planes.

Si gente con otros planes, pienso. Seguramente Peeta ya había averiguado que los rebeldes los utilizaron y organizaron el rescate de Katniss desde el principio, además ya debe saber que Haymitch los traicionó a ambos por la causa. Lo más seguro es que el Capitolio se lo dijera por lo que no debe saber todo, pero lo demás lo ha de haber deducido solo.

-¿Porque no nos hablas de la última noche en la arena?. Ayúdanos a aclarar un par de cosas.

Peeta asiente, pero se toma su tiempo para contestar.

-Aquella última noche... Hablarte sobre esa última noche..., bueno, primero tienes que imaginar cómo era estar en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado bajo un cuenco lleno de aire hirviendo. Y jungla por todas partes, jungla verde, viva y en movimiento. Un reloj gigantesco va marcando lo que te queda de vida. Cada hora significa un nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginar que en los últimos dos días han muerto dieciséis personas, algunos defendiendote. Al ritmo que van las cosas, los últimos ocho estarán muertos cuando salga el sol. Salvo uno, el vencedor. Y tu plan es procurar no ser tú.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que fue para ellos el sobrevivir a los juegos, los había visto en televisión y había observado los cuadros que Peeta hizo de su primera arena pero nunca habíamos hablado abiertamente sobre lo que pasaron, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo realmente difícil que es sobrevivir a eso.

-Una vez en la arena, el resto del mundo se vuelve muy lejano- sigue diciendo-. Todas las personas y cosas que amas o te importan casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa, los monstruos de la jungla y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, la única que importa. Por muy mal que eso te haga sentir, vas a matar a otros seres humanos, porque en la arena solo se te permite un deseo, y es un deseo muy caro.

-Te cuesta la vida.

-Oh, no, te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Matar a gente inocente? Te cuesta todo lo que eres.

-Todos lo que eres-repite Cesar en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Todos en la sala guardan silencio, imagino que la misma clase de silencio que ahora debe de estar dominando a todo Panem, nunca antes alguien había hablado de lo que significaba estar en los juegos, era una verdad que todos ignorábamos y que pocos realmente querían averiguar.

-Así que te aferras a tu deseo-sigue Peeta-. Y esa última noche sí, mi deseo era salvar a Katniss, pero, aún sin saber lo de los rebeldes, había algo que fallaba. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me arrepentí de no haber huido antes, aquel mismo día, como me había sugerido. Sin embargo, ya no había forma de evitarlo.

-Estabas demasiado inmerso en el plan de Beetee para electrificar el lago de sal.

-Demasiado ocupado jugando a alianzas con los demás. ¡No tendría que haberles permitido separarnos!-estalla Peeta-. Ahí fue donde la perdi.

-Cuando te quedaste en el árbol del rayo, mientras Johanna Mason y ella se llevaban el rollo de alambre hasta el agua.

-¡No quería hacerlo! Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin dar a entender que estábamos por romper la alianza. Cuando se cortó el alambre empezó la locura. Solo recuerdo algunas cosas: haber intentado encontrarla, ver como Brutus mataba a Chaff, matar a Brutus... Se que ella me llamó. Después el rayo cayó en el árbol y el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la arena... voló por los aires.

-Lo voló Katniss, Peeta. Ya has visto las grabaciones.

-Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ninguno entendíamos el plan de Beetee. Se ve claramente que Katniss intenta averiguar qué hacer con el alambre.

-De acuerdo, aunque parece sospechoso, como si fuera parte del plan rebelde desde el principio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y formaba parte del plan que Johanna estuviera a punto de matarla? ¿Que la descarga eléctrica la paraliza? ¿Provocar el bombardeo?-añade, gritando-. ¡No lo sabía, Cesar! ¡Lo único que intentábamos los dos era protegernos el uno al otro!

-Esta bien, Peeta, te creo.

-Si- responde

-¿Y su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy? ¿Pudo haber formado parte en la conspiración?

-Nunca lo mencionó y no se que tanto sabía Haymitch.

-¿Y que te dice el corazón?

-Que no tendría que haber confiado en él.

Nadie ha visto a Haymitch desde que llegó al 13 junto con Katniss debido a que lo tienen recluido en lo que se le pasa la abstinencia ya que aquí se prohíbe el consumo de alcohol, así que debe mantenerse sobrio. Según Katniss no le importa que tan mal esté pasándolo, dijo que dejo de sentir compasión por él desde que se dio cuenta que los había engañado, seguro debe desear que vea esto para que sepa que Peeta también lo ha abandonado, es cruel pero Katniss no es de las que perdonan fácilmente.

-Podemos parar, si quieres-dice Caesar, continuando con la entrevista.

-¿Es que tenemos que hablar de algo más?

-Te iba a preguntar tú opinión de la guerra, pero si estás demasiado afectado...

-Oh, no lo para no contestar a esa pregunta-Peeta respira hondo y mira directamente a la cámara-. Quiero que todos me vean, estén en el Capitolio o en el lado rebelde, que se detengan un segundo a pensar sobre lo que podría significar esta guerra para los seres humanos. Casi nos extinguimos luchando entre nosotros la última vez, ahora somos aún menos y estamos en condiciones más difíciles. ¿De verdad es lo que quieren hacer? ¿Que nos aniquilemos por completo? ¿Con la esperanza de... qué? ¿De que alguna especie decente herede los restos humeantes de la tierra?

-No se... no estoy seguro de seguirte...

-No podemos luchar entre nosotros, Caesar. No quedará suficiente gente viva para seguir adelante. Si no deponemos las armas, y tendría que ser ahora mismo, todo acabara.

-Entonces, ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego?

-Sí, estoy pidiendo un alto al fuego. Y ahora, ¿podemos pedir ya a los guardias que me lleven a mi alojamiento para que pueda construir otros cien castillos de naipes?

-De acuerdo, creo que hemos acabado. Volvemos a la programación habitual.

Se pone fin a la transmisión y aparece una mujer leyendo una lista de los productos que escasearan en el Capitolio, Katniss la observa atentamente consiente de que todos esperamos su reacción. Sin embargo, es mucho para que lo procese, sobre todo la parte en que Peeta da su apoyo al Capitolio pidiendo un alto al fuego, hizo que pareciera que ambos bandos están condenados pero tomando en cuentas nuestras victorias menores, esto implicaría una vuelta al estado anterior o a algo peor, seguro fue idea del Capitolio el problema es que en voz de Peeta es muy convincente.

Una vez que todos procesaron la entrevista, comienzan los murmullos en los que todo mundo llama a Peeta traidor, mentiroso y enemigo, en otro tiempo me hubiera unido a ello pero no ahora que soy consiente que lo único que busca con esto es proteger a Katniss, sin embargo no estoy en condiciones de rebatir la ira de los rebeldes ya que con esta entrevista, un traidor es justo lo que parece Peeta. Katniss tampoco se encuentra en condiciones de pelear por él, por lo que decide irse, pero cuando está por llegar a la puerta Coin eleva su voz por encima de los otros y la detiene.

-No se te ha dado permiso para salir, soldado Everdeen.

Uno de los hombres de Coin se acerca a Katniss con intención de detenerla, sin embargo aún debe encontrarse alterada por todo esto ya que aparta al hombre y sale corriendo, el soldado intenta seguirla pero yo lo detengo, no intenta golpearme pero al girarlo causo que me de con su codo en la nariz. En esto interviene la presidenta.

-Soldado Hawthorne, nunca hubiera esperado esta insubordinación de su parte. Pensé que tenía más sensatez que su amiga, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no-me tiende la mano para que le entregue el brazalector, luego de dárselo me dice-. Puede retirarse soldado.

Yo solo asiento y salgo de la sala para buscar a Katniss, lo más seguro es que este en el armario de material escolar un piso más arriba, así que me dirijo hacia allí y en el camino me encuentro con Madge, seguramente vio la entrevista y busca a Katniss para asegurarse que esté bien.

-Gale ¿y Katniss?-ni siquiera me da tiempo a contestar ya que nota que mi nariz está sangrando y me pregunta-¿qué te pasó?

-Uno de los guardias de Coin intentó frenar a Katniss cuando se fue, yo me interpuse y me dió en la nariz-le cuento mientras me limpia con un pañuelo, al contrario de Katniss, a ella si se le da ser sanadora, comenzó ayudando a la madre de Katniss en el 12 y ahora que estamos aquí esta empezando a tomar cursos de medicina junto con Prim.

-¿Cual de ellos fue?

-Boggs, ya sabes el lacayo favorito de Coin el que siempre va con ella- termina de curarme y seguimos caminando buscando a Katniss- ¿Viste la entrevista?

-Prim y yo estábamos en nuestro descanso así que la vimos, íbamos a ir las dos a buscar a Katniss pero a ella la solicitaron en otra parte, por eso yo salí del hospital para buscarla.

-Seguramente esta en el armario de material del siguiente piso. Hay que ir con ella.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al armario, abro la puerta y entramos, Magde se sienta junto a Katniss y yo frente a ellas.

-¿Que te paso Gale?-me pregunta Katniss, aún deben de haber rastros de sangre en mi cara y por eso pregunta.

-Broggs iba a ir tras de ti, yo lo detuve y él me dio con su codo en la nariz.

-Seguramente te castigaran- dice Madge.

-Ya lo han hecho-les muestro el brazo donde solía llevar el brazalector, pero ellas no me entienden, así que agrego-. Coin me ha quitado el brazalector.

Veo que intentan mantenerse serias, pero debe de resultarles muy ridículo todo por lo que fracasan en su intento y comienzan a reír, yo solo las miro con mala cara y tratan de parar de reir.

-Lo siento, soldado Gale Hawthorne.

-No lo sientas, soldado Katniss Everdeen-respondo, sonriendo-. La verdad es que me sentía muy estúpido yendo a todos lados con ese cacharro-los tres comenzamos a reírnos, porque realmente todo es demasiado ridículo-. Creo que ha sido una degradación en toda regla.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas del 13 es haber recuperado a Katniss como amiga, ya no trato de besarla o decirle lo que siento porque para ser sincero ni yo mismo lo se, ahora no es solo Katniss sino también Madge ya era mi apoyo desde los primeros juegos pero solo lo era como amiga, nunca me la tome demasiado en serio ya que era hija del alcalde y yo solo un minero más de la veta, pero ahora sin las presiones del distrito ¿las cosas realmente podrían cambiar entre nosotros?, la verdad no lo se porque ya ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por Katniss. Como sea, de todos modos lo importante es que he recuperado a mi mejor amiga y eso, por ahora es lo importante.

-¿Quienes son estas personas?- pregunta Magde.

-Somos nosotro si hubiéramos contado con armas nucleares en vez de trozos de carbón-respondo.

-Quiero pensar que el 12 no habría abandonado al resto de los rebeldes en los Días Oscuros.-dice Katniss.

-Puede que lo hubiéramos hecho de haber sido cuestión de rendirse o iniciar una guerra nuclear. En cierto modo, es asombroso que sobrevivieran-porque es cierto, tal vez sean demasiado controladores y tardaron tiempo en aparecer pero están aquí dispuestos a luchar contra el Capitolio.

-De todos modos, han tardado en aparecer-dice Katniss.

-No fue fácil, tenían que organizar una base rebelde en el Capitolio y montar la red clandestina en los distritos, luego necesitaban a alguien que hiciera estallar todo. Te necesitaban Kat.-le dice Madge y tiene razón, toda la planeación hubiera sido inútil de no ser por lo que hizo Katniss.

-También necesitaban a Peeta, pero parece que se les olvido dado que en estos momentos lo están llamando traidor y cosas peores-dice Katniss porque realmente está enfadado por como tratan a Peeta, pero bueno hoy causó un gran daño no los puede culpar, aun teniendo sus motivos lo que hizo hoy causó un gran daño en la causa.

-Peeta pudo haber causado un gran daño, la mayoría de los rebeldes no harán caso de lo que dijo pero hay distritos donde la resistencia es inestable. El alto al fuego fue idea del presidente Snow, de eso no hay duda, el problema es que cuando Peeta lo dice suena muy razonable.-le digo a Katniss.

-¿Porque creen que lo dijo?

-Puede que lo torturaran o lo convensieran, aunque creo que lo ha hecho para protegerte- le dice Madge.

-¿Para protegerme?

-Debió de hacer algún trato, acepto la idea del alto al fuego a cambio de que Snow lo dejara presentarte como una chica embarazada y aturdida que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba cuando los rebeldes la tomaron prisionera. Así, si los distritos pierden, todavía tendrías una oportunidad si sabes aprovecharla.-Katniss no me está entendiendo, por lo que digo la siguiente frase despacio- Katniss... todavía intenta mantenerte con vida, los juegos aun no terminan salieron de la arena pero como no los mataron aún intenta protegerte.

Katniss permanece un rato en silencio asimilando lo que le dijimos, entonces de repente se levanta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Magde.

-No puede haber un alto al fuego. No podemos retroceder.

-Lo sabemos- respondemos los dos.

-Sea cual sea la razón por la que lo ha dicho, Peeta se equivoca. No sabe lo que han hecho con el 12. Si hubiera visto lo que había en el suelo...

-Katniss no te lo estamos discutiendo, si pudiera pulsar un botón y matar a todos en el Capitolio, lo haría sin dudar. La cuestión es: ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

Tanto Magde como yo observamos a Katniss esperando una respuesta, veo como eleva los brazos levemente como cuando Cinna la vistió de sinsajo y luego los baja mientras nos dice.

-Voy a ser el Sinsajo.

* * *

 **Espero este capitulo les gustara y valiera su espera. Bueno ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o amenaza pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


	3. El Trato del Sinsajo

**Hola ya les traje el nuevo capitulo, disculpen la ausencia pro tuve varios problemas que atender. Espero que su espera valga la pena, ahora no los aburro más y los dejo leer antes de que me echen a los mutos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto es mio, todo es fruto de la genialidad de Suzanne Collins que me mataría si supiera lo que hago con su historia.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **El trato del Sinsajo.**_

 **Punto de vista de Katniss.**

Despues De Que Anuncie Que Seria mal el Sinsajo amigos y yo Salimos del armario de material de to go un Nuestros compartimientos, Cuando Llegamos nos encontramos con Prim esperándonos Fuera de su compartimiento, en Cuanto nos vio mi hermana se Acerco corriendo un Nosotros Con La Preocupación reflejada en el rostro, Dębe de estar ¿preocupada por mi Reacción a la entrevista de Peeta.

-Katniss, ¿Estas bien?

-Claro Que Si Prim, ¿que haces afuera del compartimiento? ¿Donde esta Madre Nuestra?

-Mama Tiene turno de noche ¿Así Que Estoy sola-me dados, Seguro Pedirá Quedarse con nosotras para ningún Estar Sola-¿Puedo Quedarme con ustedes esta noche?

-Por Patito-le digo Supuesto Sonriendo.

Magde y yo nos despedimos de Gale MIENTRAS Prim Entra a su compartimiento para cambiarse, Una Vez Que Todas ESTAMOS Listas para dormir nos acostamos, Prim y Magde se durmieron de Inmediato MIENTRAS AÚN Que Yo espero una cola Llegue El Sueño. Pasan las Horas y no paro de dar vueltas en mi cama MIENTRAS las Ideas no dejan de llegarme a la mente, Incapaz de dormir me levanto de mi cama y me Acerco un uno de los cajones de mi comoda. Busco en su interior Hasta Hallar el paracaídas Que Contiene La Perla Que Peeta me dio en el vasallaje, la saco y la Acerco un mis labios acariciándolos, Esto Me Calma Es Como un beso frío de la Persona que me la dio.

Vuelvo a mi cama y me siento un OBSERVAR una mi hermana dormir, dormida Tiene El Mismo Que aspecto m en La Mañana de La Cosecha de Mis Primeros juegos. Con eso Vienen a mi mente Otros recuerdos, Como la Vez Que observar dormir un Peeta en la cueva y Todas las AES noches En que unicamente En sus brazos podia dormir, en solitario en los AEE Ocasiones me sentia con La Misma paz y tranquilidad de CUANDO mi cuidaba padre de mí.

De Pequeña SOLIA Tener De Vez en Cuando pesadillas en las Que perdía un Toda mi familia, Pero mi padre ESTABA siempre Ahí para consolarme, en solitario ÉL conseguía calmarme, con la ESA voz tan Increíble Que Tenia me arrullaba Hasta Quedarme Nuevamente dormida Pero Aún Así permanecia una mi lado Hasta el día siguiente. CUANDO Murió Pense Que ya Nadie Más lograría Darme ESA Misma calma, Hasta Que Peeta comenzo una velar mi sueño solitario Que No Me di Cuenta Hasta Ahora, A Pesar De eso no estoy segura de amar a Peeta, lo quiero y Haría Cualquier cosa POR EL , si es amor o no da igual Mismo Ahora, no lo Sabré Hasta Que Volvamos a Estar juntos. Sin embargo, la ESA Es Una posibilidad f Cada Vez Más lejana Despues De Lo Que Hizo Hoy dudo Que Los Rebeldes Vuelvan una Confiar en EL O que Siquiera lo Dejen con Vida, no, no Debo de Pensar en eso justo ahora si quiero salvarlo Debo Permanecer ENTERA , ojala y sin Fuera tan difícil adj.

-¿Katniss? -susurra Prim. This despierta y me mira atreves de la oscuridad-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, En solitario FUE mal sueño de la ONU. Vuelve a dormir.

-No mientas Kat-dados Magde Que is also despierta.

-Puedes Contárnoslo ¿sabes? -me Dice mi hermana MIENTRAS Se acerca a mi cama junto con Magde, Ambas se sientan un mi lado y me Prim abraza.-No pienso decírselo a nadie, ni Siquiera una mamá.

CUANDO FUE Que mi hermana Crecio del tanto, ya no es La Misma Niña Pequeña Que Tenia Que Cuidar y de la A que me preocupaba constantemente, La que necesitaba mi ayuda casi siempre, La que me suplicaba Que le cantara o le contara cuentos los antes de dormir. El tiempo la ha Hecho Crecer Demasiado deprisa y Ahora es una joven Que sutura Heridas sangrantes y SABE Que Nuestra Madre sin Dębe enterarse de Todo Lo Que Nos Pasa.

-Mañana Voy a aceptar CORRECTO convertirme en el Sinsajo-les digo.

-¿Porqué Quieres o porque te ves Obligada? -me Dado de Prim.

-Ambas Creo. No quiero Hacerlo, Pero Tengo Que Hacerlo ayuda si una cola Los Rebeldes derroten una nieve. Es solitario que ... Peeta ... Temo Que Los Rebeldes lo ejecuten por traidor si ganamos, lo Cual es Lo Más probable Despues De Lo Que Hizo Hoy. La verdad es Que No Se Que Hacer.

Las dos se lo Piensan Un poco de los antes Que conteste Prim.

-Katniss, No Creo Que entiendas LO IMPORTANTE Que Eres Para La Causa, y la Gente Importante Suele CONSEGUIR Lo Que DESEA. Si Quieres mantener un Peeta una salva de Los Rebeldes, PUEDES.

-¿Quieres Decir Que podria exigir Que le otorguen inmunidad a Peeta? ¿Y tendrian Que Aceptar?

-Creo Que podrias exigir lo que quieras y Ellos tendrian Que Aceptar-me Magde dados.

-La Cuestión f Seria ¿como asegurarse de Que Mantengan su palabra? -pregunta Prim, una promesa verbal o por escrito podria perder valides Despues de la guerra, y Los Testigos de la sala de mando sin Sirven de nada, si Quiero Que cumplan necesito un Grupo de Testigos alcalde.

-Lo Anunciaran en Público Delante de Toda La Población del 13.

-Eso Hay nada Garantiza Pero Será Más Difícil Que se retracten-me Magde dados.

-Debería Despertarlas Más Seguido.

-Ojala Lo hicieras-dado de Prim MIENTRAS SE levanta para irse a su cama-Intenta dormir, ¿Está Bien?

Y lo hago. Por la mañana observo Que Tengo el desayuno ¿Te un Primera Hora Seguido de Mando, he aquí Cual es perfecto de la ESA Manera sin Tendre Oportunidad de echarme Para Atras. Tras vestirnos Las Tres nos dirigimos al comedor, pasamos Nuestro horario Por un identificador y recibimos Nuestras Porciones de comida, here Tienen reglas muy estrictas Sobre la comida No Puedes sacarla del comedor ni guardarla párrafo DESPUÉS; eso me molesta Despues de años Manejando la comida de mi familia es horrible, Que Alguien Más me controle. Nos sentamos en la mesa asignada a Los Everdeen y Los Hawthorne, comemos y Al Terminar les digo Sobre otra condición f Que se me vino a la mente.

-Saben, Tal Vez y deberia Perdio Que Me Dejen cazar un 'cambio de Ser el Sinsajo.

-Hazlo, Podrias pedir la luna y tendrian Que ENCONTRAR Como bajarla. No se arriesgaran a perder un su Sinsajo CUANDO por fin Quiere COOPERAR-dado de Gale, Lo Que No sabe Es Que ya voy a pedir la luna CUANDO exija el perdón de Peeta. ¿Deberia decirle o no?

-kat, Tal Vez metros y Debas un Botón de oro en el trato, no hay Podremos esconderlo eternamente- mí dados Magde.

-Seguro No me arriesgue un traerlo En Vano.

Así -Sigan y ya no querrán Cumplir con nada, ya pedirás La caza, mi gato ya Peeta Que Otra Cosa podrias Pedir-dado de Prim y se Hace en el silencio Cuanto menciona un Peeta, Gale noto Como se tensa y me mira esperando Una Explicación .

-Voy A Pedir Que otorguen inmunidad una Peeta- le digo, this molesto Pero No Tanto Esperaba Como.

-Vale No importa, Si Es Lo Que Quieres Te Apoyo. Solo Ten Cuidado No Creo Que la moneda ACCEDA Porque si- Parece resignado Más Que Otra Cosa.

-Gracias-Le digo Porque Me Alegra Que Me APOYE-¿me acompañas un mando?

-Claro, Pero No creo Que Me Dejen entrar Despues de lo de ayer.

Salimos todos juntos y nos separamos en dos Grupos, Prim y Magde se van por La Izquierda Que Tienen Que ya prepararse para el SUS clases de medicina, MIENTRAS Que Gale y yo nos vamos por La Derecha Directos un mando. Al entrar en la sala ¿Que Veo Todos ya estan Dentro, algunos adj Miran un vendaval Pero nadie los corre, los antes de Que nadie me diga nada comienzo de un Hablar.

-de Acuerdo tengo una Propuesta Para Ustedes-ESTO los Sorprende Que ya me Seguro Esperaba ONU sermón gran, Pero Ahora Todos callan intrigados por lo que dire-Este es el trato: seré su Sinsajo.

Espero Que terminen los Suspiros de Alivio y Las felicitaciones los antes de continuar.

-Pero Tengo Varias Condiciones-ante ESTO Coin Me Mira, Seguro ya Sospecha Que No TODO Irá Plan-La Conforme al primera Es Que mi familia se Quede gato nuestro de la estafa.

Esta, Siendo la PETICIÓN Más insignificante da Lugar a la ONU debate Gran. Despues de la UNOS veinte minutes en Los Que Todos en la sala ¿discuten Sobre los Posibles inconvenientes en sí Llega A una conclusión y acceden a ESTO, con Unas Cuantas Condiciones Que ningún hijo tan malas Despues De Todo el gato nos podemos deducir comida, Un Techo y Una Manera de salir al exterior, Asi Que Paso un siguiente Lo.

-Quiero Cazar, Con Gale, en el bosque. No iremos Lejos Y PODRAN USAR la carne en la cocina. Es que ... no puedo respirar here encerrada Como un ... Me pondria mejor Más deprisa si ... Si Pudiera cazar.

Plutarco empieza a explicar los inconvenientes, Pero he aquí la moneda corta dándonos su permiso y exponiendo las Condiciones SUS, de nuevo.

-¿Algo Mas?

-Cuando ACABE la Guerra, ganamos SI, indultaran un Peeta.-Silencio-total. de No se le castigara de Ninguna Forma y Lo Mismo VA Para Los Demás tributos capturados, Johanna, Enobaria y Annie.

-no- Responde la moneda sin más.

-Si-Replico-No Fue su culpa Que los abandonaran en la arena, Lo Que Hacen: Además ahora lo Hacen por un Sobrevivir Lo Que A que sea el Capitolio les this Haciendo, no deberian de Ser juzgados Por Eso ya Que Es Lo Mismo Que Todos hariamos.

No, se les juzgara Junto a los Demás criminales de guerra y se les tratara Como el tribunal disponga.

-¡Se Les garantizará la inmunidad! En Persona tú lo prometerás Delante de Toda La Población del 13 y Lo Que Queda del 12, hoy. Quedara grabado párrafo Generaciones Futura y del tanto tu como el Gobierno se Harán Responsables de Seguridad Do, ¡o tendran Que Buscarse Otro Sinsajo!

Ambas Nos Quedamos Mirando fijamente retándonos, Hasta Que al final de Plutarco convence a la presidenta de su Darle un indulto Los Vencedores Dando Así finalizada La Discusión.

Acuerdo -de, Pero Será Mejor Que cumplas.

-Lo Liebre Una Vez Que Hagas El anuncio.

-Convoquen Una asamblea de Seguridad Nacional Durante La Hora de Reflexión de Hoy. Hare El anuncio then. ¿Quieres para contactar Alguna otra condición f Katniss?

Yo pienso Las Cosas Antes De contestar, La Verdad Es Que parece muy Poco Y TODAS hijo Cosas Que pueden Ser Cumplidas de Inmediato, ¿no deberia Pedir Más ?, deberia Pesar las cosas mas un futuro, Un Futuro En Donde yo carezca de Importancia. Así Que respondo sin pensarlo más.

-Solo Una Cosa mas: yo mato una nieve.

-Cuando Llegue El Momento, Las Dos lo dejaremos a la suerte-me Responde con la sombra de una Sonrisa en los labios.

Justo Parece -Me.

Moneda de consulta Brevemente su horario y el reloj párrafo Finalmente Decir.

-La Dejo en tus manos, la venta MIENTRAS Plutarco-dados de la sala dejándonos en ella unicamente una Misma Mí Gale, Plutarch, Fulvia ya.

-Bueno, Me alegra tenerlos en el equipo. Ya sabes Lo Que ESPERAMOS Katniss de ti, se que No Estás del conforme con tu Participación y por eso TENEMOS Unas Cuantas sorpresas para ayudarte.-me dados los antes de voltear a ver un Fulvia párrafo decirle.- ¿PUEDES IR un buscarla?

Ella asiente en solitario párrafo DESPUÉS salir de la sala, ESPERAMOS en silencio UNOS Momentos Antes que Fulvia Vuelve a entrar SEGUIDA de una mujer Que No Puede Ser Que otra Portia La estilista de Peeta. Sin CREI Volver a Verla Más Que ya supuse Que Al Igual Que Cinna la habian castigado por el unico crimen de conocerme Pero no, está aquí viva, estoy tan feliz de Verla Que es Cuanto entra voy a abrazarla.

-Hola Katniss me alegra volver a verte.-me dados con una Sonrisa, DESPUÉS del abrazo La miro para compararla con la Portia Que conocia. No se ha Cambiado casi nada, Ahora Lleva el pelo lacio en Vez de rizado, sin Lleva maquillaje Y Sus uñas los antes Largas Cortas Ahora Son y sin pintar.

-Portia, ¿Que haces here?

-Salí Del Capitolio junto con Otras Personas Que Forman parte de tu equipo, pero ya Hablaremos de eso LUEGO POR EL Momento te tengo un regalo-me dados MIENTRAS me Tiende ONU cuaderno negro, lo abro intrigada y Lo Que Encuentro Dentro Me Sorprende.

Dentro Hay Un retrato de mí, firme y fuerte, ONU de la estafa negro uniforme. Solo Existe una persona Capaz de Haber Diseñado el traje Que a primera vista es muy sensijo, Pero Resultados de la Búsqueda Ser Toda una obra de arte: La Caída del Casco, La Curva del peto, el ligero abullonado Que deja ver los plieges blancos bajo los brazos. .. en sus manos, vuelvo a Ser un sinsajo.

-Cinna-Susurro.

-si, Esta Es parte de La Razón Por la Que No habia ido a verte. Me Hizo prometer Que No Te Diría nada Hasta Que decidieras Ser el Sinsajo, y créeme la tentación era grande.

-¿Cuando ...?

-Poco Despues De Que se Anúncio el vasallaje, El Mismo Hizo el traje y me lo dio Junto a los bocetos La noche de las Entrevistas. Me Dijo Que Me Fuera con Ellos en Caso de Que algo le Pasara y pues ... algo Paso. Lo lamento Katniss.

Eso Confirma mis Peores miedos, Cinna Murió por el unico crimen de conocerme. Observo una cola sin duda habra Sufrido por Mucho Lo Que Ocurrió Portia, era de Cinna Como su hermano y ella lo admiraba, Pero Ahora ESTA muerto y ella sola SE Encuentra En Medio de una guerra con el unico propósito m de ayudarme POR EL. Acerca de mí un Ella y la vuelvo a abrazar MIENTRAS le digo.

-No Pasa nada Portia, LO IMPORTANTE ES Que Estas Aquí y me alegro por eso.

-Bueno La Razón Por la Que Portia está aquí Porque planeamos Realizar ONU Asalto a las ondas Mediante la transmisión De Una serie de propos en Los Que aparezcas tu y motivos de una las masas a la victoria.-nos Explica Plutarco a todos.

-Nosotros CREEMOS Que Para Que funcione ESTO DEBEMOS Crearte el aspecto de Sinsajo mas despampanante Que podamos y despues te fabricaremos Una personalidad a la altura.- Explica Fulvia con entusiasmo.- Por Tanto, con eso en mente, TENEMOS sorpresa otra para ti. Ven, Ven.

Fulvia nn Hace un gesto Para Que La sigamos un Ella y Plutarco atreves del pasillo Hasta ascensor ONU, subimos en el y Plutarco lo activa con Una llave Tras apretar El Botón de la planta 39. Tras Descendemos piso piso Hasta Que las puertas del elevador se abren Salimos Y a uN pasillo Lleno de puertas rojas, de la puerta del fondo compraventa ONU Guardia Que Se acerca un Nosotros párr pedirnos Que Nos marchemos, hay algo raro en TODO ESTO Y Justo Cuando estoy pensando en Ello oigo brotar de la ONU Débil sonido de la Ultima Puerta, Como animales ONU asustado de que le Hagan Daño, Pero con Un tono muy humano y familiar. Volteo a ver a cual Comprende Gale et al instante Lo Que quiero hacer, asi Que distrae al guardia MIENTRAS yo entro A esa habitación.

Dentro SE Encuentra mi antiguo equipo de Preparación, estan Esposados y Llenos de Moretones, se nota Que los de han torturado Durante mucho tiempoo Porque en Cuanto me ven se encojen Contra la pared asustados lo Cual me hace enfurecer Contra el A que sea Que les Haya Hecho ESTO , Pero me pongo Aun mas furiosa Cuando El guardia me Explica Que TODO ESTO FUE una causa de la ONU mísero trozo de pan. Plutarco Logra Que El guardia los libere y juntos los Llevamos al hospital, busco a mi madre Entre la gente y ella se encarga de Misma curarlos con ayuda de Magde y Prim.

Mientas ESPERAMOS una cola mi madre nos Informe sobre su estado No Puedo Evitar Pensar Que Esto Es Una especie de ADVERTENCIA de parte de la moneda, Es Un Recordatorio de quien es La que manda Aquí y Que Si me salgo del papel Todos los que quiero acabaran mal . Despues De Que mi Madre la venta un Decirnos Que Todo está bien, Gale y yo nos marchamos al comedor, Una Vez Terminada la comida revisamos Nuestro horario Y Nos Damos Cuenta de Que Finalmente Podremos salir a cazar, Asi Que Nos dirigimos a la armería.

Despues De Recibir INSTRUCCIONES, de Podemos Finalmente salir al bosque, por fin algo de libertad Despues De Tanto Tiempo de encierro. Que: Además de por fin podre Pasar algo de Tiempo A Solas con mi mejor amigo, he aquí Cual es perfecto ya Que TENEMOS Mucho de Que Hablar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les gustara y saben dejar un review es bueno para la salud.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola perdonen la tardanza del capitulo pero es que en serio se me complico escribir todo esto y ni siquiera termina de convencerme como quedo pero bueno, este capitulo no tiene título porque no se me ocurrió nada así que si alguien tiene alguna idea me lo dice.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de Suzanne Collins a la que seguramente no le gustara lo que hare con su historia.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **POV Gale.**

Una vez que recibimos instrucciones y nuestros arcos en la armería nos permiten salir a cazar, salimos a la área de entrenamiento y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la valla que da al bosque. Atravesamos el bosque, cazando como en los viejos tiempos: en silencio, sin palabras para comunicarnos; como dos partes de un mismo ser, anticipando los movimientos del otro y cubriéndonos las espaldas. Hace meses que no podíamos disfrutar de esta clase de libertad, no es exactamente lo mismo ya que Katniss debe descansar continuamente y ya no tenemos la misma confianza de antes, pero de todos modos esto es lo más parecido a la felicidad que podemos sentir en estos momentos.

Después de hora y media tenemos una docena variada, así que decidimos dejarlo para descansar a las orillas de un estanque; mientras Katniss descansa yo me pongo a limpiar las presas, lo cual me permite pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. No soy capaz de entender como Katniss valora tanto a tres capitolinos que lo único que hicieron desde que la conocieron fue prepararla para una matanza por diversión, el aprecio por los estilistas lo entiendo ya que ellos si trataron de ayudarlos y les tomaron afecto pero que hizo su equipo de preparación para que los quiera así. Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado prejucioso y ellos no sean como pienso, quizá sean diferentes; después de todo algo debieron de hacer para que Katniss los quiera a su lado o ¿no?

-Katniss, ¿por qué te importa tanto tu equipo de preparación?

Ella se levanta de golpe, sorprendida por la pregunta y seguramente preguntandose si estoy de broma, pero no, lo digo enserio porque simplemente no puedo entenderlo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Hmmm, a ver... ¿Porque se han pasado un año entero poniéndote guapa para la matanza?-le sugiero, no puedo creer que siquiera pregunte por que no puede quererlos.

-Es más complicado que eso, los conozco. No son malos o crueles, ni siquiera son listos. Hacerles daño es como dañar a un niño. No ven... Es decir, no saben-Se enreda sola porque realmente no sabe cómo defenderlos, únicamente trata de justificarlos y eso solo me enfurece más.

-¿No saben qué, Katniss? ¿Qué los tributos se ven obligados a luchar hasta morir? ¿Que ibas a la arena para entretenerlos?-comienzo a enfurecerme cada vez más por lo que subo mi tono con cada palabra que digo para finalmente gritar-¿Era eso un gran secreto en el Capitolio?

-No, pero ellos no lo ven como nosotros-me responde, ella también comienza a enojarse conmigo porque también está gritando-Los educan así, ni siquiera en el Capitolio aprueban los juegos, si hay gente a la que le encanta ver como nos masacramos entre nosotros pero también hay quienes lo odian tanto como en los distritos, además existe un pequeño grupo que no lo disfruta pero tampoco lo desprecia solo lo ven como algo común porque así es como los educan.

-Eso no justifica el hecho de que dejan que pase.

-Tienes razón, no lo justifica, pero mi equipo y el de Peeta realmente trataba de ayudarnos a su manera, querían que sobrevivieramos.-Suelta un suspiro y trata de calmarse para poderme explicar todo esto.-En nuestros primeros juegos realmente trataron de ayudarnos como pudieron y finalmente cuando ganamos estaban felices por nosotros, porque sobrevivimos y podríamos estar juntos; cuando ocurrió lo del Vasallaje los capitolinos por fin pudieron comprender lo que los juegos representaban para los distritos, ellos se encariñan con sus campeones y ahora por fin entendían lo que se siente el perder a alguien en los juegos. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la arena... Octavia y Flavius no podían dejar de llorar porque entendían que lo que yo pretendía era sacrificarme por Peeta y eso les dolía... y Venia apenas fue capaz de despedirse.

Tras eso guardamos silencio. Así que fue eso, siempre pensé que todos en el Capitolio eran crueles y disfrutaban viendo los juegos pero no, cierto existen quienes son así pero también quien no los aprueba y hace lo que puede por ayudar. En ese último grupo está el equipo de preparación de Katniss ellos realmente la quieren y tratan de ayudarla como pueden, si es así tal vez y pueda darles una oportunidad.

-Vale lo siento, es solo que... pensé que todos los capitolinos disfrutaban de los juegos y yo supuse que ellos serían iguales.

Katniss guarda silencio aún, quizá pensando si realmente lamento lo que dije. Los segundos se alargan hasta que finalmente esboza una pequeña sonrisa y me dice.

-Lo entiendo. Para mi también fue difícil aceptarlo al principio, no fue hasta el Vasallaje que me di cuenta de todo esto y ni siquiera fui yo, fue Peeta el que me dijo todo esto solo que yo no lo acepte hasta que se despidieron de mi antes de los juegos.

Guardamos silencio nuevamente, solo que esta vez es más cómodo. Continuo despellejando las presas hasta que la voz de Katniss me interrumpe.

-Gale, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Porque reaccionaste así cuando Prim dijo lo de Peeta?, no te enfadaste ni nada solamente... lo aceptaste. ¿Porqué?

Guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta, para finalmente decirle.

-La verdad es que ni yo lo se.

Katniss me mira sorprendida, seguro que no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta pero es la verdad, ni yo mismo sé porque hice lo que hice.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?

-Es solo que... no estoy seguro de porqué lo hice.-me callo un momento para pensar bien lo que diré.-Supongo que fue porque estoy comenzando a entender cómo te sentías tú antes, en el distrito.

-Te refieres a lo de Peeta y tú.-me pregunta dudosa. Por toda respuesta yo solo asiento, Katniss me observa fijamente unos segundos antes de preguntarme.-¿Y qué es lo que crees que sentia?

-Nosotros te teníamos entre la espada y la pared, yo te presionaba para que eligieras y eso no hacía más que confundirte, no lo sabía en ese momento pero ahora entiendo como te hacia sentir eso. Lo mio no es exactamente igual pero empiezo a entender lo difícil que es querer a dos personas y no saber a cuál de ellas realmente amas... Eso es lo que creo que sentías.

-Si, mas o menos era eso... mejor dicho sigue siendo.-se corrige.-Y ¿quien es la otra?

Se lo digo o no, es mi mejor amiga pero ella es parte esencial del problema, además realmente es momento de que me preocupe por eso estamos en medio de una guerra en cualquier momento podríamos terminar muertos, pero es precisamente por eso que debería hacerlo, si no lo arreglo ahora después me arrepentiré.

-Solo prometeme que no se lo dirás.

-De acuerdo.

-Esa persona es... Magde.

Silencio total, como me esperaba Katniss está sorprendida y con justa razón, no todos los días te enteras que tu mejor amigo esta enamorado de ti y de tu mejor amiga. El silencio se alarga hasta que finalmente es Katniss quien lo rompe.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre supongo, pero ya sabes cómo eran las cosas en el distrito ella tarde o temprano ocuparía el puesto de su padre y yo solo sería un minero más, además ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que siento.

-Pues ya somos dos.-me dice con una sonrisa.-De todos modos, ya nada de eso importa aquí y con la guerra siguiendo su curso... bueno si ganamos tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso y si no... pues... tal vez y deberías decírselo antes de que eso pase.

Yo solo asiento y con eso nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, después de un rato más termino de limpiar las presas y volvemos al distrito. Una vez en el 13 entregamos la carne en la cocina y cada uno va de vuelta a su compartimiento; mientras Katniss pasa de su horario,yo si lo sigo así que voy a entrenamientos y a clases, a lo largo del día han ido anunciando que la asamble para anunciar que Katniss ha aceptado ser el Sinsajo será a las seis de la tarde durante la hora de reflexión. Cuando llega la hora del anuncio todos nos dirigimos a una enorme sala conocida como Colectivo, una vez que todo el distrito está presente Coin comienza con su anuncio y explica que Katniss ha aceptado ser el Sinsajo a cambio del indulto a los demás vencedores por los daños que puedan causar a los rebeldes. La multitud murmura y noto que ninguno está de acuerdo. Supongo que nadie dudaba que ella quisiera ser el Sinsajo, así que ponerle precio (un precio que salva la vida a posibles enemigos) los enfada.

La presidenta permite unos momentos de tensión antes de continuar su discurso, pero sus siguiente palabras me sorprenden ya que no formaban parte del trato.

-Sin embargo, a cambio de esta solicitud sin precedentes, la soldado Everdeen ha prometido dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la causa. Por tanto, si se desvía de su misión, tanto en motivos como en hechos, lo consideraremos una ruptura del acuerdo y el fin de la inmunidad, de modo que el destino de los vencedores quedaría determinado por las leyes del Distrito 13, al igual que el suyo. Gracias.

En otras palabras si se sale del guión acabaran todos muertos, esto es igual a lo de Snow, pretende utilizarla a su conveniencia y si no obedece matará a todo aquel que sea importante para ella. Esto me hace preguntarme si la tortura del equipo de preparación no fue solo por el pan y si fue un aviso de lo que le ocurriria si no continúa con el trato, si eso es así significa que Katniss no puede confiar en nadie del 13. Si ella también se da cuenta no querrá ser utilizada por las buenas y tampoco confiara en nadie lo cual levantará sospechas, eso significa que uno de nosotros tendrá que mantenerse accesible y fiel a la presidenta para evitar reprimendas y esa no será Katniss, tendre que ser yo aun cuando Katniss me odie.

Después del discurso acompañó a Katniss hasta su compartimiento, ambos vamos en silencio yo porque aun sigo pensando en las acciones de la presidenta y ella seguramente porque esta molesta, cuando llegamos a su puerta me despido de ella y estoy a punto de marcharme cuando ella me detiene.

-Tú que piensas de lo que hizo Coin hoy.-me dice Katniss, supongo que eso significa que ella ya está comenzando a desconfiar de la presidenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-le digo tratando de hacerme el tonto, de lo contrario ella se dará cuenta de lo que pretendo.

-Me refiero a que parece que ella no confía en mí y por lo tanto hará lo que sea para utilizarme, incluso dañar a los que me importan, es como... como si de nuevo me enfrentase a Snow.

-Estas exagerando todo, es solo que...-de acuerdo no lo podré evitar más si no hago esto es posible que mañana cometa una locura por su enojo hacia Coin, mejor que se enfade conmigo y me odie a que la presidenta decida que el trato se acabó y de paso también ella-Katniss, ella dirige este distrito. No puede hacerlo si parece que se dobla a tu voluntad.

-Quieres decir que no soporta ninguna disensión, aunque sea justa.

-Quiero decir que la dejaste mal. Obligarla a otorgar la inmunidad a Peeta y los otros sin saber que clase de problemas pueden causar...

-Entonces, ¿tendría que haber seguido con el guión y dejar que los demás tributos se las arreglen solos?. Da un poco igual, ¡porque eso es lo que estamos haciendo de todas formas!-tras eso me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno no se sentó conmigo ni tampoco Madge, supongo que porque trata de hacerla entrar en razón ella no es tonta y seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de lo que realmente pasó o al menos eso espero porque significa que realmente me entiende o al menos confia en mi. Después del desayuno me paso toda la mañana entrenando, hoy no debo asistir a clases debido a que es sabado y aqui los fines de semana son dedicados únicamente a entrenar o a cosas por el estilo, por ejemplo hoy toda la mañana Katniss estará con su equipo para planear la imagen del "Sinsajo perfecto" que busca Plutarch mientras que Madge y Prim estarán en clases de medicina y por la tarde ellas ayudarán en el hospital en tanto que Katniss y yo ayudaremos con las propos.

Después del entrenamiento me dirijo de nuevo al comedor y me encuentro con que Katniss está sentada con nuestras familias, Madge, su equipo y Portia, me quedo en la entrada del comedor sin saber que hacer ya que seguramente seguirá enfadada conmigo pero tal vez si trato bien a su equipo las cosas mejoren, además después de lo que le dije ayer sobre ellos lo menos que puedo hacer es conocerlos mejor. La cosa sale más o menos bien, durante la comida procuro tratar bien a su equipo y me voy dando cuenta de que ella tenía razón no son malos o listos y mucho menos son crueles; una vez que acabamos Katniss y yo vamos a buscar a Beetee a Defensa Especial, en el camino discutimos un poco pero al final la cosas están mejor.

Una vez en defensa, Beetee nos muestra en lo que ha estado trabajando. Ha creado un arco perfecto perfecto para Katniss además de muchos otros que pueden utilizarse como armas, uno en especial es el que utilizare yo para las propos la verdad es que es genial pero me hace pensar en lo habría pasado de haber tenido un arma con la cual evitar el bombardeo del 12, con la cual pude haber evitado lo que le pasó a... bueno eso ahora no importa. Después de probar por un rato los arcos salimos de Defensa Especial para grabar las propos.

Cuando entramos en el estudio ponen a Katniss en el centro y le hacen los últimos ajustes para que luzca tal y como ellos quieren, yo me limito a mirar al igual que Finnick al cual le han permitido estar presente por si acaso es de ayuda en la propo; después de un rato de prepararla la dejan sola y la graban únicamente de pie por lo que parecen minutos hasta que finalmente Plutarch dice:

-Creo que así vale.

Todos nos acercamos a la pantalla y vemos una imagen de Katniss en todo su esplendor de Sinsajo, la verdad es que luce increíble pero no es ella es solo otra imagen televisiva creada por el Capitolio y no creo que eso ayude precisamente en la guerra, la razón por la que para los rebeldes es su líder es porque tan solo es una más. No se quien es esa mujer, pero desde luego no es Katniss, sin embargo todos están satisfechos con su trabajo así que insisten en seguir. Por ahora únicamente necesitan una propo corta en la que Katniss diga su lema rebelde: "¡Pueblo de Panem: Lucharemos, desafiaremos y acabaremos con nuestra hambre de justicia!", es un lema horrible pero los enorgullece al igual que su Sinsajo así que obligan a Katniss a decirlo, pero como no sale de ella carece de realismo y la verdad es que se oyó muy mal por lo que todos guardamos silencio pensando en cómo decirlo sin herirla hasta que una risa resuena por toda la sala. Todos nos volteamos a la puerta y vemos que es Haymitch quien se está riendo, para lo suficiente como para decir:

-Y así, amigos míos, es como muere una revolución.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo y alguno se le ocurriera un título. Chicos les tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala, la mala es que en una semana entro a la escuela así que tal vez y tarde un poco en subir los capítulos pero tratare de que sea al menos uno por semana, las buenas noticias es que pronto escribiré una buena historia (o eso espero que sea) sobre Percy Jackson y otra de Harry Potter así que si a alguien de aquí también le gustan estas sagas le invito a que después se pase por mi perfil para leerlas. Por si alguien ya esta pensando que estoy loca por escribir tantas historias a la vez y que no voy a terminar ninguna le digo que se equivoca pues si pienso terminar todo lo que escriba así tarde toda la vida, además una de las ventajas de entrar pronto a la escuela es que suelo organizar mejor mi tiempo una vez me acostumbro al nuevo curso así que el caos que tengo solo será temporal solo déjenme acomodarme. Las nuevas historias yo creo que comenzaran dentro de una o dos semanas y por si se preguntan por que ahora pienso escribirlas y no despues es solo que tome la decisión de subir cualquier cosa que se me ocurra.**

 **Bueno ya no los aburro más, adiós y recuerden comentar.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


	5. El bombardeo

**Tranquilos aun no muero, solo estaba hasta el tope de tareas, proyectos y exámenes, incluso ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho que hacer sobretodo porque mi genial mente no me dejaba actualizar esto hasta publicar la historia que llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza.**

 **Aprovechando me hare propaganda, y si soy una sínica, comencé una historia de Harry Potter con el mismo objetivo que esta, es decir, evitar esas muertes tan desastrosas que no debieron pasar, si les interesa pásense por mi perfil pero les aviso que es un Darry (HarryXDraco).**

 **Y ahora si pueden leer.**

* * *

 _ **El bombardeo.**_

 **POV Gale.**

Tras reírse, Haymitch convence al resto del equipo de que Katniss realmente no podrá hacer esto sola, la verdad es que tiene razón así que Portia, Finnick y yo le damos la razón pero también le preguntamos que sugiere así que él y Portia se van a parte para hablar, después de un rato vuelven y Haymitch nos dice que nos reuniremos en mando por la mañana. Al día siguiente ya estamos todos reunidos en torno a la enorme mesa de mando: Coin y su equipo, Plutarch, Fulvia, Portia, el equipo de preparación, Finnick, Beetee, Haymitch, Madge, Katniss y yo. Es una extraña selección como para discutir el contenido de una propo pero supongo que Haymitch los reunió porque pensó que serían de ayuda.

Lo primero que hace Haymitch es mostrar la grabación que hicieron ayer, una vez que esta termina pregunta si alguien cree que eso ayudara en la guerra y como nadie lo hace nos pide que pensemos en un momento en el que Katniss nos hiciera sentir algo real en persona, todos guardamos silencio buscando algo como eso. Todo lo que se me viene a la mente son recuerdos del distrito que únicamente nosotros conocemos así que no cuentan, el silencio continua alargándose y empiezo a pensar que no acabara nunca, hasta que habla Madge:

-Cuando se ofreció voluntaria para ocupar el lugar de Prim en la cosecha. Porque estoy segura que pensaba que iba a morir.

-Bien, un ejemplo excelente.-toma una pluma y se pone a escribir en un cuaderno, mira a su alrededor y añade-: Otro.

El siguiente en hablar es Boggs, a quien había tomado por una marioneta más de Coin, alguien sin corazón pero con sus palabras demuestra que no lo es:

-Cuando canto la canción. Mientras la niña moría.

Tras ese comentario las anécdotas comienzan a surgir una por una sin ningún orden. Cuando se alió con Rue; cuando le dio la mano a Chaff en la entrevista; cuando intento cargar con Mags... Y una y otra vez, cuando saco esas bayas que significaron diferentes cosas para cada uno. Finalmente, cuando el ultimo momento es contado, Haymitch levanta su cuaderno y anuncia:

-Entonces, ésta es la pregunta: ¿qué tienen en común todos estos acontecimientos?

-Que eran Katniss-respondo-, nadie le estaba diciendo que hacer ni que decir.

-Bueno, todo eso esta muy bien, pero no ayuda mucho-dice Fulvia, malhumorada-. Por desgracia, sus oportunidades para ser maravillosa son muy reducidas en el 13. Así que, a no ser que estés sugiriendo lanzarla al combate.

-Eso es justo lo que sugerimos- le responde Portia.- Si queremos que salga bien, tenemos que sacarla al campo de batalla y grabarla.

La idea de mandar a Katniss al campo de batalla es controvertida y es difícil que la acepten, pero Haymitch tiene un buen caso. Si ella solo actúa bien en circunstancias reales, ahí es donde debería estar.

-Si la dirigimos o le damos un guion, lo mejor que podemos esperar de ella es algo aceptable. Tiene que salir de ella, a eso es a lo que responde la gente.

-Aunque tengamos cuidado, no podemos garantizar su seguridad- dice Boggs-. Será un blanco para todos...

-Quiero ir- lo interrumpe Katniss- Aquí no sirvo para nada a los rebeldes.

-¿Y si te matan?- pregunta Coin.

-Pues asegúrense de grabarlo bien. Podrán usarlo de cualquier modo- responde.

Coin se lo piensa, pero finalmente acepta. Por unos segundos solo se escucha silencio en la sala mientras la presidenta observa unos cuantos mapas en los que se ven las posiciones de los rebeldes en todos los distritos, después de un rato parece decidirse y comienza a dar ordenes. Nos dice que vayamos esta tarde al 8 ya que al parecer es el más seguro en estos momentos.

Tras esto todos nos retiramos, con excepción de Katniss y Haymitch debido a que este ultimo le pidió hablar en privado, dude un momento en dejarlos solos, más por él que por ella pero si van a volver a trabajar juntos necesitan resolver sus problemas. Salgo de la sala de mando y me encuentro con Madge esperando afuera.

-¿Y Kat?

-A estas alturas, tratando de matar a Haymitch.

-Solo esperemos que no lo logre- me responde con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al hospital.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo más bien es uno preocupado. Aun cuando la situación en el 8 es la menos peligrosa eso no quiere decir que no corramos cierto peligro, además supongo que la hace sentir menos que sus mejores amigos vallan a arriesgar su vida mientras ella se queda aquí a salvo.

Tan concentrado estoy en mis pensamientos que el no me doy cuenta de que ya hemos llegado al hospital.

-¿Gale no me estas oyendo?

-Lo siento estaba pensando.

-Si ya lo note-me responde un poco dolida de que no le estuviera prestando atención-. En fin, te estaba preguntando si crees que deba decirle a Prim y su madre que Kat se va.

-Diles y explícales que no es nada peligroso para que no se preocupen .

-Vale.-estoy por irme cuando siento que me toma del brazo y me obliga a voltearme.- Gale tú… ten cuidado ¿si?

-Claro-le digo sonriendo para calmarla y después me voy al hangar.

* * *

 **POV Katniss.**

Cuando estoy completamente vestida onda mi traje de Sinsajo aparece Bogas para acompañarme a la División Aerotransportada. Subimos al elevador y comenzamos a movernos entre distintos pisos y de tantas formas que finalmente comienzo a entender lo realmente grande que es el Distrito 13. Finalmente el elevador se detiene y al abrirse las puertas me sorprendo por la cantidad de naves que hay aquí, por un segundo me siento molesta pero luego recuerdo lo que me dijeron Madge y Gale sobre que les fue difícil sobrevivir en un inicio como para poder ayudar a los demás distritos, tiene sentido pero eso no quiere decir que todos aquí opinen lo mismo.

-¿Tenían todo esto y dejaron indefensos al resto de los distritos frente al Capitolio?

-No es tan sencillo-replica-. No hemos estado en nuestro posición de lanzar un contraataque hasta hace poco. Apenas nos manteníamos con vida. Después de vencer y ejecutar a la gente del Capitolio, solo un puñado de los nuestros sabía cómo pilotar. Podríamos haberlos bombardeado con misiles nucleares, sí, pero siempre queda la pregunta más importante: si iniciamos una guerra de ese tipo contra el Capitolio, ¿quedaría algún ser humano vivo?

-Eso suena como lo que dijo Peeta y lo llamaron traidor.

-Porque pidió un alto al fuego-responde Boggs-. Habrás notado que ninguno de los dos bandos ha lanzado armas nucleares. Estamos funcionando a la antigua. Por aquí soldado Everdeen-concluye, señalando uno de los aerodeslizadores pequeños.

Al subir veo que dentro ya esta todo el equipo de televisión con su equipo. Después de mi sube Fulvia que suelta un suspiro de frustración diciendo que tanto trabajo a la basura, que no es mi culpa no ser buena ante las cámaras y pregunta si acaso Gale no es guapo, esto nos incomoda a ambos dada nuestra historia además de que en mi mente aun esta presente la conversación del bosque, por suerte no tengo que contestar ya que Boggs lo hace por mi. Mientras despegamos pienso en que tal vez Boggs no sea tan malo después de todo y también en que me gustaría tenerlo de amigo.

En nuestro camino al 8 Plutarch me explica la situación actual de la guerra además de darme un panorama de lo que ocurrirá si ganamos o perdemos, también nos da una pastilla de veneno llamada "jaula de noche", la cual debemos tomarnos en caso de que nos capturen.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y descendemos sobre una ancha carretera, casi de inmediato las puertas se abren y bajamos a tierra, cuando el ultimo soldado baja la nave asciende y desaparece. Abajo nos quedamos Gale, Boggs, dos soldados, el equipo de televisión consistente de dos cámaras, la directora Cressida y su ayudante Mesalla.

Boggs nos saca a toda prisa de la carretera y nos lleva hacia unos almacenes, atravesamos un callejón y cuando salimos de este es como si hubiéramos entrado en otro mundo. Están trayendo a los heridos del bombardeo de todas las maneras posibles tratando de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas, los llevan directo a un almacén con una enorme H pintada sobre la puerta.

Comienzo a entrar en pánico, ¿aquí es en donde piensan grabarme?, yo no sirvo de nada en esta situación pero cuando se lo digo a Boggs me responde con algo me deja aun mas confundida. En eso estoy cuando una mujer se nos acerca, se trata de la comandante Pailor la líder de este lugar; ella nos dirige hacia dentro del almacén mirándome de vez en cuando, quizás trata de averiguar de que estoy hecha así que me obligó a avanzar por el almacén aparentando una calma que me es imposible sentir.

De repente escucho una voz que me llama y al voltearme me encuentro con joven que me mira con una mezcla de dolor y ¿alegría?, cuando me detengo a hablar con ella y su hermano todo mundo comienza a murmurar mi nombre. Con esto el dolor se va y entre la gente comienza a aparecer la alegría y… ni se tal vez esperanza, camino entre ellos hablándoles y dándoles apoyo. Aquí no hacen falta lemas inspiradores y rígidos, con verme viva y de su lado les basta, a esto se refería Boggs al decir que verme viva era suficiente para inspirar porque después de todo soy una de ellos y no una marioneta televisiva del Capitolio. Y es entonces que comienzo a sentir algo nuevo en mi interior, me siento poderosa; Snow supo de este poder aun antes que yo, lo supo con las bayas. Plutarch lo sabia y por eso me rescato. Y ahora Coin lo sabe y siente miedo de que lo controle, tanto que tiene que recordar en público que es ella la que tiene el control.

Cuando salimos me tomo unos minutos para recuperarme pero entonces Haymitch nos avisa de que un bombardeo esta por comenzar y cuando apenas llevamos unos segundos corriendo llegan los aerodeslizadores y todo comienza. Todo paso muy deprisa, cuando paso la primera ronda comenzamos a correr nuevamente pero entonces Gale y yo nos dimos cuenta de cual era su verdadero objetivo así que corrimos a uno de los tejados para ayudar a los rebeldes del 8 a evitar nuevos ataques. Finalmente todo acaba y aunque evitamos grandes daños es seguro que dieron en el hospital.

Bajo a toda prisa del tejado y corro a toda prisa por el callejón para evitar que me detengan pero cuando llego al final de la calle me detengo porque… es horrible, la gente grita y corre pero no puede ayudar debido a que las bombas han derrumbado el tejado y todo esta ardiendo en fuego, los pacientes están atrapados completamente.

Le doy la espalda lentamente al edifico y me encuentro a Cristina con los cámaras grabando a suya costados, me dice que el presidente Snow retransmitió en directo el bombardeo y que es su forma de enviar un mensaje a los rebeldes, luego m pregunta si yo no quiero decirles algo así que susurro.

-Sí-entonces me concentró en la luz roja de una de las cámaras y al saberme observada digo más fuerte-. Sí. Quiero decir a los rebeldes , un estoy viva, que estoy aquí, en el Distrito 8 ,donde el Capitolio acaba de bombardear un hospital lleno de hombres, mujeres y niños desarmados. No habrá supervivientes-entonces la furia se abre paso y sigo-. Quiero decirles a un si creen por un solo segundo que el Capitolio los tratara con justicia, están muy equivocados . Porque ya saben quienes son y lo que hacen-levanto las manos como si señalará el horror que me rodea-. ¡Esto es lo que hacen! ¡Y tenemos que responder!

¿El presidente Snow dice que nos está enviando un mensaje? Bueno, pues yo tengo uno para él: puedes torturarnos, bombardearnos y quemar nuestros distritos hasta los cimientos, pero ¿ves eso?-señaló con mi dedo uno de los aviones que arden y una cámara lo graba-. ¡El fuego se propaga!-grito-. ¡Y si nosotros ardemos, tú arderás con nosotros!

* * *

 **POV Madge.**

Ya casi es la hora de la cena y no han regresado aun mis amigos, estoy comenzando a preocuparme se supone que el riesgo era el mínimo, entonces ¿Por qué la tardanza? Justo cuando estoy saliendo del hospital para ir a preguntar los veo llegar. Boggs lleva cargando a una amiga inconsciente Katniss y detrás de él vienen Gale y Haymitch, al ver a Kat inconsciente comencé a preocuparme pero me basta una mirada de Gale para calmarme así que me acerco a ellos y les pregunto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hubo un bombardeo.

-¡¿Qué?!-les digo observándolos-. ¿Están bien?

-Sí, tranquila. Kat solo necesita descansar.-me dice Gale.

Yo solo asiento sin estar del todo convencida y los guio a la vieja habitación de Kat en el hospital, cuando llegamos Boggs la deja a sobre la cama y se marcha. Yo salgo después de él para buscar a la señora Everdeen, luego de unos minutos ambas entramos al cuarto y ella comienza a revisar a su hija.

Cuando la señora Everdeen termina de comprobar que su hija se encuentra bien se voltea a vernos con reproche.

-No era nada peligroso, ¿verdad chicos?-nos dice mirándonos molesta a Gale y a mi.

-Eso se suponía pero…

-¡Tu cállate Abernathy!-la grita molesta a Haymitch a la vez que se voltea a verlo-. Se puedo saber porque no me avisaste antes de esto.

-Eso fue porque sabía que te ibas a poner así-respondió con ira-. Además yo no tengo la culpa de que la necia de tu hija y su amigo de aventaran de cabeza al fuego.

-¡Gale!, te dije que tuvieras cuidado-le digo furiosa- Cómo se te ocurrió hacer el eso.

-Bueno como sea. Si ninguno de ustedes dos está herido les recomiendo que se vallan a cenar algo. Madge tu turno y el de Prim ya acabo llévatela para que cene algo y vayan a dormir yo cuidaré a Katniss.-termina de decir para después tomar una silla y sentarse junto la cama.

Salimos los tres juntos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la recepción, a medio camino nos encontramos con Prim que nos mira preocupada, es como si nos preguntara en silencio por como esta su hermana.

-Tranquila Prim, Kat solo esta cansada.-le paso un brazo por los hombros y seguimos caminando-. Ven vamos a cenar.

* * *

 **Ya hubo mas interacción entre Gale y Madge en este capitulo además de que una parte estuvo narrada por ella, a partir de ahora habrá mas capítulos narrados por Madge.**

 **Creo que saque demasiado de personaje a la madre de Katniss pero quiero que estas dos se arreglen y esto es importante ya que recordemos que Kat nunca le consulta nada ni deja que la cuide, sin embargo en algún momento se enterara de que ella aun la protege porque es su hija después de todo.**

 **Espero que esto les guste y lamenten la tardanza en serio, si alguna queja o comentario ya saben que son bien recibidos.**

 **Atte:**

 **Andrea**


	6. Million questions

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado las semanas pasadas pero bueno inicio un nuevo año y un nuevo semestre en la preparatoria y estoy orgullosa de decir que por fin encontré la manera de hacer todas mis actividades y además ser constante con mis actualizaciones, tarde bastante pero mejor tarde que nunca. El titulo del capitulo es una canción de Urban Contact que estaba escuchando mientras escribía.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia y la tienen en favoritos, y ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y yo solo los uso para estas extrañas y locas ideas que surgen de mi cabeza.**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **Million questions.**

 **POV Madge.**

Camino con Prim a mi lado rumbo al comedor, trato de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas a Gale se que estoy siendo injusta pero parte de las costumbres de Kat se me están pegando y eso incluye el enfadarme con los que incumplen sus tratos, tal vez sea algo exagerado pero yo aquí muriéndome de la preocupación y él corriendo en medio de un bombardeo. De Kat lo esperaba es demasiado impulsiva pero creí que Gale sería más sensato, ay dios ya comienzo a sonar como Coin. En fin, que esperaba, ¿que se escondiera cada que se escuchara una bomba?, no pero en serio más cuidadoso si podría ser.

Llegamos al comedor y pasamos las bandejas por las barras para recibir nuestra comida, después me llevo a Prim a la mesa que compartimos con los Hawthorne, Gale se sentó a nuestro lado pero Haymitch no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-¿Y Haymitch?

-Se fue a buscar a Portia, dijo algo relacionado con las siguientes propos.-respondió Gale aun algo dolido por lo que le dije en la enfermería.

-Ah, vale.

Después de eso cenamos en silencio, dios ya se que exagere un poco pero no se tiene que poner así, bueno da igual si no esta dispuesto a escuchar yo no estoy dispuesta a hablar. En cuanto terminamos nuestra cena, Prim y yo nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi compartimiento para dormir, ambas nos preparamos y después de un rato nos acostamos en nuestras camas. Prim se durmió de inmediato cansada por el turno en el hospital y la preocupación por su hermana, en cambio yo no puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en lo inútiles que me sentí hoy en la tarde. Mientras mis amigos corrían peligro yo me encontraba aquí a salvo sin poder hacer nada por ellos, en el distrito era diferente ahí no podía hacer nada pero aquí, aquí puedo luchar pero en realidad no puedo yo no soy fuerte como Gale o valiente como Kat, incluso Prim y su madre son unas médicos geniales pero yo... yo no sirvo para nada.

He intentado de todo pero no logro ser útil en nada, lo único en lo que soy medianamente buena es en ser medico pero hasta en eso soy una inútil porque cuando se trata de mis amigos soy incapaz de mantener la calma, me pongo toda nerviosa y así no sirvo para nada, prueba de ello es lo que ocurrió esta tarde me puse toda nerviosa al ver a mi mejor amiga inconsciente y fueron tantos mis nervios que los desquite con Gale por haber sido tan imprudente lo cual fue injusto porque se que solo quería protegerla. No me extraña que se haya enamorado de Katniss y no de mi, después de todo ella es tan fuerte y valiente, de alguna manera siempre ha destacado incluso cuando ella nunca lo quiso pero yo, aun siendo la hija del alcalde paso demasiado desapercibida y no tengo nada destacable, no, definitivamente nadie se enamoraría de mi.

Con estos pensamientos tan deprimentes me quedo dormida por el cansancio. A la mañana siguiente despierto con la sorpresa de que no he tenido pesadillas así que dormí toda la noche de corrido, genial, mi primera noche de buen sueño en semanas y es porque estoy deprimida, como sea, hoy es lunes así que solo tendré escuela y medio turno de enfermería, esto no requiere tanto esfuerzo pero al menos podre mantenerme distraída lo suficiente para calmarme y que cuando Kat me vea no note nada, lo que menos quiero es preocuparla con mis cosas.

Un rato después salgo con Prim del compartimiento para irnos a desayunar, entramos al comedor y notamos que todo mundo esta con una creciente expectación, intrigada le pregunto a una mujer que pasa cerca de nosotras.

-Disculpe, ¿que esta ocurriendo?, ¿porque todos están así?

-Oh, ¿no escucharon el anuncio de hace un rato?-nos pregunta con amabilidad y al ver que las dos negamos con la cabeza, agrega-. Hoy mostraran la primera propo que la señorita Everdeen hizo para apoyar a la rebelión, por eso todos están a la expectativa aunque viniendo de ella seguro será grandioso, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-le digo sonriendo tratando de parecer animada-. Gracias por contarnos.

-Por nada.

Después nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, yo también quiero ver la propo pero esto no hace mas que recordarme lo que ya se, ella es genial y yo no, por eso Gale la quiere y no a mi, debo de parecer una pésima amiga pero me siento algo mal de que las cosas sean así.

-¿Crees que la propo sea muy buena?-me pregunta Prim sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si esta vez la dejaron ser ella misma, seguro que si.

-Tomando en cuenta que ahora esta descansando en el hospital es seguro que si.-me dice sonriendo algo preocupada.

-Tienes razón.-le respondo sonriendo tratando de animarla, al menos en esto no soy una inútil.

En eso llega Gale que se sienta con nosotras a desayunar mientras observa a su alrededor confundido por lo que pasa.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-nos pregunta.

-Al parecer en cualquier momento será el estreno de la nueva propo.-le respondo mientras señalo a mi alrededor mostrándole a toda la gente-. Supongo que por eso el comedor esta tan lleno, todos lo están esperando.

Él solo asiente y continua con su desayuno, me gustaría arreglar las cosas con él antes de que Katniss despierte y comience a preocuparse por nosotros, pero no tengo idea de que hacer. Normalmente se que decir para arreglar las cosas con los demás pero con Gale, con él nunca se que hacer y por eso es Kat quien normalmente me ayuda.

Antes de que consiga deprimirme mas a mi misma la gente a mi alrededor comienza a exclamar emocionados pues un mensaje aparece en las pantallas de todo el comedor, el mensaje dice que en unos segundos podremos ser los primeros en ver la primera propo que nuestro Sinsajo hizo como apoyo para la rebelión. En cuanto termino de leer el mensaje la pantalla se funde en negro y todo el comedor se llena de un silencio expectante.

Luego de unos segundos observando únicamente un fondo negro, comienza a aparecer una pequeña llama que comienza a hacerse mas grande hasta llenar la pantalla y, en medio del fuego, aparece la insignia del Sinsajo que le regale a mi amiga, aquella que le dio nombre y que ahora es el símbolo de la rebelión. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que las llamas se escucha la voz de Claudius Templesmith diciendo que la chica en llamas sigue ardiendo, que yo sepa no nos apoya así que seguro es un montaje que ni siquiera tienen que editar pues él mismo lo dijo hace tiempo, observo brevemente a mi alrededor y veo que algunos más se dieron cuenta y les parece bien pues literalmente usamos las palabras del Capitolio en su contra.

De repente, Katniss aparece de pie delante de unas llamas y un humo de verdad seguramente consecuencia del bombardeo en el 8. Entonces mi amiga comienza a pronunciar un discurso increíble, tanto que es seguro que viene de ella y no fue escrito por nadie mas, intercalan partes de mi amiga hablando con imágenes de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Llega un punto en su discurso en que Katniss dice que tenemos que responder a lo que el Capitolio nos hace y entonces meten un montaje de la batalla que libraron, principalmente se centran en Kat que se ve increíble luchando pero también hay un par de imágenes de Gale en las que se ve tan fuerte y valiente.

Entonces las imágenes terminan y vuelve mi amiga que continua hablando con la cámara pero es como si estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos de Snow, como si estuviera hablando con él, conmigo, con todo Panem. Y la propo termina con una imagen impactante de Katniss gritando un lema tan real e increíble que no hay duda de que la gente la seguiría a donde fuera porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo una de nosotros.

Observo a mi alrededor y veo de todo en las caras de la gente, veo esperanza, valor, pero también furia y ganas de luchar. No se equivocaron en elegir a Katniss como símbolo de la rebelión pues nadie más podría lograr esto, nadie podría hacer que tanta gente lo siguiera con una simples palabras y por eso Coin le teme. Entonces volteo a ver a Prim y veo la felicidad y el orgullo en su rostro, siempre ha admirado bastante a su hermana y con esto ve aumentada su admiración; luego volteo a ver a Gale y siento que mi corazón se rompe, por que en sus ojos... en sus ojos veo orgullo, admiración y respeto pero también una pisca de otra cosa que hace que me levante y me marche rápidamente del comedor ignorando las llamadas de mis amigos.

Una vez fuera del comedor me hecho a correr hasta mi compartimento, yo no soy como Kat que se la pasa escondiendo de todo mundo así que no tengo otro lugar al cual ir que no sea este. Ya es definitivo, perdí a Gale, se que Katniss no le corresponde y que él en el fondo lo sabe, pero eso lo hace todavía peor pues significa que nunca podrán dejarla ir. Creí que ya me había abierto paso en su corazón pero me equivoque, jamás me vera como algo más y como iba a serlo si al lado del Sinsajo no soy nadie. No, eso no es cierto, bueno no del todo, no soy nada al lado del Sinsajo pero Gale se enamoro de Katniss y junto a ella si soy algo pero no lo suficiente como para conquistarlo.

Noto como las lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas pero no les doy importancia, las dejo salir tratando de calmar el dolor que siento en mi interior. No se cuanto tiempo llevo llorando sentada en mi cama cuando escucho que alguien toca a la puerta pero ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar quien es y espero a que se marche dejándome en paz.

-Madge, soy Finnick, ¿estas ahí?

No se porque lo hice pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de pie frente la puerta, solté un suspiro y la abrí lentamente para ver que es lo que quería mi amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto al tiempo que entraba al cuarto detrás de mi y se sentaba en la cama conmigo.

-Sinceramente, no.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

-Ahora eres mi consejero sentimental.-le pregunto escéptica levantando una ceja.

-Bueno si no quieres podemos esperar a que Katniss despierte y te degollé por lo que sea que te pasa ahora.

-Vale, vale ya entendí.

Resignada a que tendré que contarle lo que me pasa suelto un suspiro antes de comenzar a decirle todo lo que he estado pensando desde anoche, no me callo nada porque pienso que es lo justo ya que él me conto todo sobre lo suyo con Annie. Cuando terminó ambos guardamos silencio por unos momentos, seguro piensa en una manera de animarme y de hacerme ver que no soy una inútil, de ser así estará callado por mucho tiempo pero en realidad a los pocos segundo me comienza a hablar.

-Eres una tonta sabes.

-Bonita forma de animarme Odair.

-¿Qué querías que dijera?

-No lo se, algo como "no eres una inútil, en realidad tienes muchas cosas increíbles que harían que cualquiera se volviera loco por ti", o algo así, yo que se.

-Ja, querías que dijera algo así.

-¿Qué clase de amigo serías de no hacerlo?

-Uno sincero, tú misma lo dijiste no tienes nada que te haga tan genial como Katniss o ¿si?

-No, tienes razón.

-¿Segura?

-¿A que rayos juegas Finnick?, estoy bastante segura de que no tengo nada maravilloso o especial que se compare remotamente a lo que tiene Kat.-le dijo ya bastante molesta por su jueguecito, es que acaso no ve que así solo me lastima mas.

-Bueno, entonces veamos. ¿Quién me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo en el hospital?

-La madre de Katniss.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a quien me ha estado acompañando, se encarga de que coma, me ayuda a mantener la esperanza de que volveré a estar con Annie y me ha ayudado a no romperme.

-Yo y eso que...

-¿Qué tiene que ver?, que tú niña siempre estas ahí cuando alguien te necesita y lo ayudas a mantenerse en pie, le haces ver que realmente vale la pena y que tiene muchas cosas buenas aun cuando esa persona ni lo ve.-me dice enumerando con los dedos cada una de las virtudes que ve en mi-. No tienes porque compararte con Katniss porque ambas son maravillosas, tal vez no seas buena peleando, cazando o sanando pero eres buena con las personas y si no me crees podemos ir en estos momentos a preguntar al hospital.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De vez en cuando escucho que algunos de los pacientes que atiendes han mejorado bastante gracias a ti, no por el tratamiento que les das sino porque les das voluntad para seguir, para superar los traumas que la guerra y la vida les causo, y todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos agradecidos por eso.-me dice con sinceridad.

-¿Y tan difícil era decirme todo eso desde el principio?

-Quería ver si tu misma te dabas cuenta, pero ahora se porque eres la mejor amiga de Kat, ambas son igual de despistadas por no decir ciegas.

Ambos reímos por lo que dijo, no es un gran consejero pero al menos supo ponerme de mejor humor.

-En cuanto a lo de Gale.-me dijo poniéndose serio de repente-. Es un idiota si no se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, lo mejor será que lo olvides. En serio, el tipo tiene un problema grave de obsesión por Katniss y ambos sabemos que ella se quedará con Peeta y si sigues así Gale te agarrara de segundo plato, y no quiero eso para ti.

-Cómo si fuera tan fácil. -le respondo frustrada.

-No digo que sea fácil pero podrías intentarlo.

-Supongo que si.

-Aun estas a tiempo de llegar a dos clases, ¿vas a ir? o prefieres que me quede aquí a hacerte compañía. Así evitarías encontrártelo.

Por un momento me veo tentada a aceptar pero así no voy a ser capaz de armarme de valor después, lo mejor será ir ahora cuando aún tengo la determinación dentro de mi.

-No, iré a clases. Lo mejor será empezar desde ahora, ya no quiero seguir huyendo.

-De acuerdo pequeña, te escoltare hasta tu salón.-me dice con algo del viejo humor que Kat dice que tenía en los juegos.

Yo solo río negando con la cabeza y juntos salimos del compartimiento. Cuando estamos por llegar a mi salón de clases nos encontramos con Gale que viene del pasillo frente a nosotros.

-Madge, ¿estas bien?-me dice preocupado-. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el comedor?

-Nada, solo me sentía algo mal y necesitaba descansar. Y tú, ¿por qué no estas en clases?

-Me llamaron a Mando para ver de nuevo la propo con Kat y algunos otros.-me respondió para luego cambiar su tono al dirigirse a Finnick-. ¿Y tú que haces aquí Odair?

-Escoltando a mi amiga de vuelta a clases.-le dice para después acercarse a mi y darme un beso en la mejilla y agregar-. Te veré luego pequeña.

Luego se da la vuelta y se marcha, entonces yo abro la puerta y le pido permiso a la profesora para entrar. La profesora Babbling es una mujer bastante estricta y estirada pero justa, cuando escucha que llegue tarde debido a que estaba indispuesta me deja pasar ya que después de todo yo soy una alumna bastante buena, detrás de mí entra Gale y la profesora lo deja pasar sin mas, seguramente le avisaron que estaría en Mando.

Las clases transcurren tan tranquilas y comunes que hasta resultan aburridas, aunque he de admitir que son mucho más interesantes que en el 12 pero eso no le quita lo tedioso al asunto. Cuando la última clase finaliza salgo del aula para encontrarme con Prim y Finnick tal como habíamos quedado hace unas horas.

Al terminar de comer los tres nos fuimos para la enfermería, Prim y yo porque teníamos que cubrir nuestro turno de hoy, y Finnick tenia revisión además de que quería ver si Katniss ya había despertado para hacerle compañía el resto de la tarde.

Mi turno en la enfermería transcurrió rápido y tranquilo, sobretodo porque había estado investigando si podía cambiarme de medicina a psicología tal y como lo había mencionado Finnick en la comida. Lo había estado pensando y él tiene razón, hablar con la gente es mi fuertemente y así ayudare mucho más a la causa y a mis amigos. Espero aprender lo suficiente como para ayudar a Peeta a recuperase cuando logren rescatarlo.

En la cena me lleve mi comida a la habitación de Kat en lugar de ir al comedor, ahí dentro ya se encontraban Prim y Finnick viendo la televisión con mi amiga, al parecer con todo lo que paso él aun no había visto la propo así que esperaban a que la pasasen por la tele. Pronto ya estaba mi amiga en la pantalla diciendo ese discurso tan brillante que seguro nos ayudará a acelerar la guerra y la rendición de los distritos, pero Kat no se siente del todo a gusto con su trabajo. No, más bien es que se siente impotente por no haber podido salvar a toda esa gente.

Kat le pide a Finnick que apague la ayuda televisión cuando comienza un bloque especial protagonizado por Caesar Flickerman que estaba por entrevistar a Peeta.

La entrevista fue algo rápido y simple ya que básicamente se trataba de una contra propo, aunque Peeta dijo algo importante en ella. Siendo sinceros ninguno de nosotros cuatro sabemos la verdad de la guerra pero… ¿cómo podemos averiguar la verdad?, ¿en quien podemos confiar y en quien no?

-No vimos nada.-nos dice de pronto Finnick asustandonos y apartando mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Kat confundida.

-No hemos visto a Peeta, solo la propo del 8. Despues hemos apagado el televisor porque las imagenes te alteraban. ¿Lo pillan?-pregunta, todas asentimos.

-Sigan comiendo.-les digo ya que debe parecer que realmente no pasa nada.

Todos nos recuperamos lo suficiente como para que Plutarch y Fulvia nos vean comiendo y hablando animadamente cuando entran. Prim nos esta contando de su dia en la escuela y cuando los ve entrar se interrumpe para felicitarlos por su trabajo, todos dejamos claro que habia sido tan impactante que tuvimos que apagar la tele justo despues. Nos creen.

Y nadie menciona a Peeta.

* * *

 **Cualquier error de ortografía o redacción discúlpenlo.**

 **Saben este no iba a ser el sexto capitulo, en realidad ni siquiera lo tenia planeado bueno no exactamente, se suponía que solo iba a aparecer la reacción de Madge a la propo aunque no tan así y la ultima escena pero lo demás lo fui escribiendo sobre la marcha y me gusto como quedo. Tal vez quedo algo exagerado pero se me ocurrió una gran idea para mas adelante en la historia y pues esto quedaba bien así, ya saben algo de drama y celos para Gale, en pocas palabras quiero complicarle más la existencia.**

 **Ahora si les pido por favor que me dejen un comentario para ver que les parece mi versión de la personalidad de Madge, después de todo este personaje casi no lo trabajo Collins así que tiene bastante material con el que trabajar con ella.**

 **Ya me alargue bastante así que me despido y ya saben dejen un pequeño review.**

 **ATTE:**

 **Andrea**


End file.
